


Stripclubs and Milkshakes

by schmutzigvogel (kunstvogel)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/schmutzigvogel
Summary: An Omega stripper catches Dick's eye one night when Harry's dragged him to the club. A teasing lapdance quickly turns to more.





	1. Chapter 1

Lew heaves a sigh as the door falls shut behind him, and Ron looks up from his report to see the Omega boy. He's flushed, his hair mussed and damp at the tips. He's wearing a knee-length black peacoat, thigh-high fishnet stockings, and combat boots, and the makeup on his face is gaudy; cherry red lipstick and charcoal eyeshadow in sharp contrast to his pale skin. Still, the Omega looks better than any eighteen-year old has any right to. He smells like sex.  
  
"Long day?" Ron asks, and Lew snorts.  
  
"Asshole wanted to take me home," Lew mutters, shucking his coat off to reveal the fishnet tank top and daisy dukes he's wearing. "Had to distract him and run off. Fuckin' creep."  
  
Ron shakes his head. He'd never really approved of Lew's choice of going into prostitution. He'd offered to help the kid get a place, but Lew refused, not wanting to burden anyone. He works a day job at Denny's and walks the streets at night, and Ron lets him live in the guest bedroom for free in exchange for cooking and cleaning.  
  
"I picked up stuff for spaghetti," Ron says.  
  
"Great," says Lew. He bends down to untie his boots and Ron's gaze catches on the curve of his pale ass, exposed under the cut of his shorts. When Lew straightens again he looks away quickly. Lew doesn't notice, though, walking towards the guest room. "Let me get cleaned up."  
  
Lew re-emerges a few minutes later, his face washed and the outfit replaced with a black T-shirt and grey sweats. He goes into the kitchen and sets to cooking, and Ron listens while he finishes up his report. As a private investigator, he's hardly home; he stays in his office more often than not. But when he is home he's usually too busy to clean or cook. Before Lew, he'd only managed to clean his house once or twice a month, and he'd survived on cheap delivery dinners.  
  
He'd run into Lew out on the streets a few months back. Ron had had business with Lew's father before and recognized the Omega boy despite the filth caked on his face and the hungry glaze of his dark eyes in the night.  
  
Ron had taken him in, coaxing him with food and the promise of a warm bed to sleep in. Lew had been suspicious at first, as he well had the right to be. But there really was no ulterior motive, and soon enough Ron made the agreement to keep him in the guest room in exchange for easy labor. Lew then found his job as a server at Denny's. He'd already been streetwalking before that, but Ron hadn't been aware of it. He found out on one of the few nights he was home early and Lew didn't return until long after his shift was supposed to end, wearing what definitely was not his work uniform and looking ruffled and upset. He’d refused to say anything to Ron, ducking into the bathroom to shower and then disappearing into his bedroom.

Ron had ordered Chinese and left a box in front of Lew’s door. It was gone when he walked by twenty minutes later, and in the morning the next day Lew admitted that he’d been walking the streets like this long before Ron took him in- he’d been kicked out of his parent's home just after he turned 17, having been caught in bed with another Omega boy. Lew is bisexual, he enjoys the company of any dynamic, male or female. It makes his job easier, he always says, and Ron wrinkles his nose.

Presently, Lew says, “I think I might be able to get off the streets soon. There’s a gentleman’s club I can work at, just a few blocks down the road from Denny’s. I’ve got some money saved, I can get a place for myself soon if I get the job.”

Ron smiles. “Just be careful, Lewis.”

“Of course.”

*

_Three years later_

 

“This was a mistake,” Dick mutters, covering his eyes in an effort to block out the obscene spectacle before him. Harry chuckles and slaps him on the back, grinning.

“C’mon, Dick, live a little! It’s just a buncha half-naked Omegas.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Dick groans. “I feel like a pervert.”

But Harry doesn’t reply. Dick peeks through his fingers to look at his friend, who’s staring, wide-eyed, at the performer who’s just taken the stage.

“Shit, Dick, I think he’s your type,” Harry says in his ear, and Dick lets himself look.

“Oh wow,” Dick breathes.

The Omega on the stage is stunning, pale and full-figured; the strappy lingerie he wears accentuating his curves, the gold eyeshadow and crimson lipstick on his face in stark contrast to his dark eyes and wild hair. His dance is slow and sensual, suggestive; he spreads his legs and exposes his barely-covered sex, winking at the audience, then straightens and stalks towards the pole and begins to dance. He’s talented. Dick is entranced, his pants growing tight despite his initial reservations.

Midway through his act the Omega seems to catch Dick’s gaze, and he smirks. He doesn’t break eye contact once through the rest of his performance, and after, he slips up into Dick’s lap without prompting.

“Hey,” he husks. “You were watching me the whole time. See something you like?”

“Yes,” Dick chokes out. The Omega smells so good, his scent rich and sweet, completely unblocked- dangerous, in this field of work. His lips curve in a wicked smirk and he wraps his arms around Dick’s shoulders, rolling his hips deliberately. Harry has disappeared, and Dick is stuck here now, in awe of the Omega rubbing his mostly-bare ass against his groin.

“I’m Lew. You’re new to this,” Lew husks sweetly. “I can tell.”

“H-how?” Dick asks, flustered but genuinely curious. He settles his hands on Lew’s knees, supporting him, but respecting his body.

“You’re embarrassed. You don’t know what your boundaries are with me.” Lew smirks. “You’re enjoying this, but you don’t think it’s right.”

“You’re a stranger,” Dick says softly. “An Omega. I don’t know you well enough to be intimate like this.”

Lew grins. “Who says you have to know someone to be intimate with them? You’re old-fashioned, Alpha.”

“Maybe I am,” says Dick. “But I think you deserve to be loved and known before you are touched so intimately. Your body is sacred.” He glances down at Lew’s belly, taut and glistening with sweat, moving as he rolls his hips. “You deserve to have a mate with whom you wish to give life, to bear child.”

Lew laughs at that, grabbing Dick’s shoulders as he nearly pitches backwards. “Oh, that’s rich,” he says. “What if I’m gay, hmm? What if I can’t stand the thought of an Alpha or a Beta fucking me? What if I’m just here for the money?”

Dick frowns. “You still deserve to be known, whoever you choose as your mate. I’m sorry if I assumed.”

Lew smiles. He’s stopped dancing by now, is just straddling Dick’s legs placidly. “You’re not wrong,” he says softly. “But that’s not how the world works. You’re an idealist.” He moves to stand, climbing off of Dick smoothly. “Maybe that’s not a bad thing, though.” He leans in, capturing Dick’s lips in a kiss. “Goodbye,” he murmurs, and walks away.

Dick stares after him, awed.

“Hey, Dick!” Harry crows, and Dick shakes himself out of his reverie, looking over at his friend. “Buck’s a couple blocks down having dinner with Donna and a friend of hers. Wanna tag along?”

“Sure,” says Dick, casting one last glance after where Lew had left before standing, following his friend out of the club.

 _Lew_. He’ll have to remember that name.

*

Dick, as it happens, has _no_ trouble remembering Lew. The Omega haunts his dreams the next few days and he wakes up hard and aching three times, getting in only a few strokes before he comes all over himself and the sheets, Lew’s plump ass and smokey, dark eyes in his thoughts.

By Friday he just can’t take it anymore. As soon as his shift’s up he ducks out and goes home, showering and making a quick dinner before heading to the club. It’s early, but he can wait. He just _needs_ to see Lew again. He pays and steps in, thankful for the darkness of the club. He looks around but doesn’t spot Lew, and orders a soda from the bar, perching on a stool near the stage.

After a few minutes another dancer comes up to him, simpering. She’s attractive, though in a different way, thin and tanned, covered far more than Lew had been. She drapes herself over the table and smiles at Dick.

“You look lonely,” she says. “Want some company?”

“Actually, I’m waiting for someone,” Dick answers, blushing.

“Oh?” She asks, leaning in. “Might I know this someone?”

“Maybe,” he says. “His name is Lew.”

The girl grins, standing up straighter. “You mean _Nix_ , dear. He doesn’t give his first name out often, you must be special.” She points her thumb back to a curtained alcove. “I’m afraid he’s busy with a customer right now,” she says. “Some Alpha named Dobie. He seems a little too interested in Nix, I think. But they should be done soon. If you wait over there you might catch him on his way out.”

Dick nods. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” she dismisses, waving her hand. “See you around, maybe?”

“Maybe,” Dick agrees. She smiles, walking away, and Dick gets up. He approaches the alcove, picking a table close by to sit down at, sipping from his soda. By the time he’s finished he sees an Alpha come out from behind the curtains, flushed and smirking. He’s short, stocky, and marginally handsome. Soon after comes Lew, and Dick figures the Alpha is Dobie. Lew notices Dick sitting there and huffs, chuckling. Today he’s dressed in a black crop top and shorts, his makeup less flamboyant.

“I had a feeling you’d be back,” he says as he slides in across from Dick. “I never got your name, by the way.”

“It’s Dick.”

“Nice to meet you again, Dick,” Lew says, offering a hand. Dick takes it and shakes, smiling. Lew looks amused. “You here for business or pleasure?”

“Maybe a bit of both,” Dick admits. “I- well, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“I’ve heard that one before,” Lew smirks.

“I see you have customers,” says Dick. “I think I’d like to become one.”

“Oh?” Lew leans in. “What happened to getting to know me first, hm? You have a change of faith because of me?”

“I suppose I could ask you out first, but seeing as we’re already here…” Dick chuckles. “I’m interested in a private dance.”

“Oh, you _think_ you can afford me.” Lew grins wickedly. “I’m in high demand here, Alpha, and I don’t charge lightly. Gotta pay my bills, you know.”

Dick raises an eyebrow. “What’s your rate?”

Lew scoffs. “Forty bucks for five minutes. Double the standard.”

Dick whistles. “You _are_ in high demand.”

Lew leans back, grinning. “Maybe I’ll cut you a deal. Ten minutes, free. Any day that suits you - I’ve got a full schedule already. Tonight you buy me dinner.”

“You’re planning to eat _eighty dollars_ of food?”

“Sure. Forty bucks for two dinners and two desserts,” Lew reasons. “What, did you want to take me to McDonald’s?”

“I like their milkshakes,” Dick defends, and Lew laughs.

“I guess we can skip the desserts,” says Lew. “Share a McDonald’s milkshake instead.” He stands up, smiling. “My shift’s over at 9 tonight. That too late for you?”

“No,” Dick says, “That’s fine. Where will I find you?”

“Front door here,” says Lew. “I walk to work.”

“Alright. See you then, Lew.”

Lew smiles. “See you then.” He sticks his hands in his pockets and walks away, and Dick’s gaze trails after him until he disappears into the crowd.

*

Dick pulls up to the front door at 9:15 and rolls down the window, calling to Lew. The Omega climbs into the car and smiles at Dick. He’s washed off the makeup and dressed in a red peacoat and blue jeans, and he looks absolutely stunning to Dick.

“I’m not much to look at outside the club,” Lew says coyly.

Dick shakes his head. “You’re gorgeous.”

Lew looks up, blushing. “You just saying that?”

“Of course not,” Dick admonishes.

They go to a moderately upscale joint for dinner and talk over steak and potatoes. Dick learns that Lew has had a tough life, having been raised by neglectful parents and thrown out of the house when he was just seventeen because of his sexuality. He describes a man named Ron who took him in when he was eighteen, gave him a place to live and helped him find a job. Lew made a life for himself from there, saving up and getting an apartment of his own at just 19, using Ron as a cosigner. Now he’s on the cusp of 22 and works two full-time jobs- a local diner and the club. He admits he lives in relative comfort now, but if he bought a car he’d break the bank, and he doesn’t have time to go back to school like he wants to.

Dick lived at home until after he graduated from college at 20, and he makes enough as a full-time manager to live on his own comfortably, but he can understand Lew’s struggle well enough. When he was younger his family went through hard times, his father having been laid off when his workplace downsized and their farmland destroyed after a devastating spring storm. His mother kept them afloat, but there were nights that Dick went to bed hungry.

Neither of them is hungry now, though- quite full, rather, on their dinner. Dick pays the tab and they go out for a drive on Lew’s suggestion, cruising through the city with the windows down and soft jazz playing on the radio. Dick can’t help but sneak a glance every now and then, Lew’s face lit up in the warm gloam of the streetlamps, his eyes closed and a happy smile on his lips.

After a half hour they stop at a McDonald’s, as promised, and order a large chocolate milkshake that they share with two straws. Lew plucks the cherry out and ties the stem with his tongue, boasting his skill with the muscle and bursting into a fit of giggles at the flush on Dick’s face in response to the innuendo.

By the time Dick takes Lew home it’s midnight, and they’re both bursting with nervous energy as the car idles in the lot.

“I had a really good time tonight,” Lew says softly.

“So did I,” Dick agrees, smiling warmly at the Omega.

“I don’t want to go yet,” Lew admits.

“Neither do I.”

Lew looks up at Dick then, eyes wide. He bites his lip, leaning in slowly. “I want to kiss you,” he says, searching Dick’s eyes for approval. The Alpha nods, and Lew cups his cheek, bringing him in and pressing their lips together. Dick responds eagerly, a hand curling around the back of Lew’s neck and his lips parting easily. Lew’s hot and wet between the legs and he moans when they break apart, bereft.

“We should go inside,” Dick says, shutting the car off.

“Okay,” Lew agrees, breathless. He clambers out and leads Dick to his apartment, fumbling with the lock for a moment before it opens. Dick’s on him again before the door’s even closed, their mouths crashing together desperately. Lew tugs at Dick’s coat, managing to work it off between kisses, and Dick goes after his as well. They leave a trail of clothes to the bedroom, and by the time Lew falls against the sheets they’re only clad in their underwear. Those are gone quickly enough.

Dick pushes Lew up towards the head of the bed and sinks down between the Omega’s legs, pressing his tongue into his slick folds, and Lew arches his back and cries out. He’d boasted his own skills, but Dick is good too, clumsy and sloppy as he eats Lew out eagerly, sucking on his cocklet before dipping his tongue into Lew’s passage. He’s been wet since they’d started to head back, and it’s not long before he comes, gasping and bucking his hips as his walls tremble and drip. Dick laps up his slick and come eagerly, cleaning him as he rides out his orgasm and sinks into the sheets.

“Dick,” he gasps out. “That was good.”

Dick smiles up at him, lips wet with slick. He’s still hard, his cock curling up towards his stomach, the tip red and dripping.

“Let me take care of you,” Lew husks, urging Dick to stand up. He climbs off the bed and sinks to his knees in front of the Alpha, taking his cock into his mouth eagerly. He’s had more experience than he likes to talk about and takes Dick down his throat easily, the Alpha gasping above him and bucking his hips in shocked pleasure.

“God,” Dick chokes out, “ _Lew._ ”

Lew just hums, working Dick’s shaft languidly and hollowing his cheeks. He can feel Dick’s knot starting to form under his lips, the skin filling and pressing back against him, and he knows Dick is close. He moves his hand from where it’s grasping Dick’s shaft down behind his cock, teasing his entrance, and that’s all it takes. Dick cries out and bucks forward, his knot flaring as he comes down Lew’s throat. Lew lets Dick’s knot fill his mouth completely, swallows shallowly and breathes through his nose as Dick rides it out, and once he’s finished Lew pulls off with a soft _pop,_ smiling. Dick’s legs wobble and he drops down onto the bed, moaning softly.

Lew gets up, crawling onto the bed, playing with Dick’s hair as the Alpha catches his breath.

“I think that was my ten minutes,” Dick says.

Lew chuckles. “You’ll have to buy me dinner again if you want more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. This is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm pretty sure this is as good as it gets. Enjoy. :)

When the fall comes a few months later, Dick starts to smell the beginnings of heat on Lew. The Omega has taken to wearing scent-blockers to work, but at home he goes unblocked, and Dick is just a little bit crazy about it.

One lazy Sunday morning in September, Dick is up making breakfast for them both when he hears Lew approaching. Dick smiles and turns to say hello, but pauses, cheeks turning pink at the sight before him. Lew is naked, hair mussed with sleep, and a line of slick trails down the inside of his thigh. His scent is stronger now, cloying.

“Good morning,” Lew says, yawning. “I smelled food.” He notices Dick staring and smirks. “Careful, you’ll burn the bacon.”

“Oh,” Dick inhales sharply and turns to finish cooking, shutting off the stove. When he’s sure nothing will catch on fire, he turns to Lew. “You’re starting your heat,” he observes, eyes raking over Lew’s soft figure.

“Yes,” says Lew, “I am.” He rests back against the counter, spreading his legs a bit, and raises a hand, gesturing for Dick to come over. Dick can’t help himself. He goes to Lew, dropping to his knees and clutching Lew’s hips. Lew’s sex is swollen, dripping; he’d been touching himself before this.

“You’re a tease,” Dick groans. Lew hums and threads his fingers through Dick’s hair.

“Thought you liked it,” Lew husks. Dick licks up the inside of Lew’s thigh and he moans, watching as Dick cleans up his slick. Lew braces himself on the counter, spreading his legs further, presenting for the Alpha and letting out a sweet moan. “Please,” he mumbles.

Dick smirks and puts his mouth on Lew, lapping and sucking at his swollen folds, teasing his slick opening. Lew shudders and grabs Dick’s hair tighter, rolling his hips and gasping as Dick’s tongue slips inside of him. The Alpha’s hands move to Lew’s thighs, kneading the muscles straining there, and Lew’s close already, the heat making him twice as sensitive. Dick hums and pulls his lips back, scraping his teeth gently over Lew’s cocklet, and he topples over the edge. Lew comes around Dick’s tongue with a moan, hips bucking ineffectually. Dick laps it all up, cleaning his thighs and folds thoroughly, then drops back on his haunches, admiring the Omega from below.

“I want to share my heat with you,” Lew manages between breaths. “It’s- it’ll start tonight.”

“How long is it for you?” Dick asks, rubbing Lew’s knees absently.

“Three to four days, usually,” Lew says. “But that’s- I’ve always handled it alone.”

Dick smiles. “Guess I’ll have to call off work.” Being near Lew like this has sparked an itch in his belly, anyway- the onset of a rut is inevitable at this rate. The smell of Lew’s slick is making him tremble with desire.

“We should eat,” says Lew, looking to the stove. “Get our energy up. Before it gets cold.”

Dick smiles, moving to stand. He leans in and kisses Lew, who moans softly at the taste of himself on the Alpha’s lips. Dick pulls away first, turning to dish out their meal, and Lew perches on a stool, watching the Alpha work.

*

By Thursday night they’ve done just about everything possible between and Alpha and an Omega, and Lew lies spooning with Dick, the Alpha’s cock buried inside of him, his knot slowly fading. They hadn’t used protection at all after Monday morning, and Lew feels anxious.

“Dick?”

“Hmm?” Dick is kissing his neck, leaving little half-crescent bruises with his teeth. He avoids Lew’s bonding gland.

“If I’m- y’know- what do you want me to do?"

Dick pauses, his breath warm on Lew’s neck. “That depends on what you want,” he says. “It’s your body.”

Lew bites his lip, thinking. “I can’t afford a child on my own. But...I want a baby, I think.”

“I do, too,” Dick says softly. “But only with you.”

Lew smiles. “I’ve never said it, you know.”

“You don’t need to,” says Dick. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“If I am- we should move in together,” says Lew. “We could- we could get married.”

“And you’ll quit the club,” Dick says.

Lew frowns. “It’s good money.”

“It’s dangerous,” Dick counters, serious. “I don’t want you to get hurt. You know how Alphas react to a pregnant Omega. I make enough to support us both.”

Lew sighs. “I’m keeping the diner job, though.”

“Okay,” Dick agrees, kissing Lew’s neck. “You’re safer there.”

“What if I’m not pregnant, though?” Lew asks.

“I’d still marry you,” says Dick. “If that’s how you feel, too.”

Lew smiles. “It is.”

*

It’s about a month later that Lew comes out of the bathroom holding up a pregnancy test. It’s marked positive, and Dick smiles. Lew does too, a shy twist of his lips, and he looks down at his stomach, resting his palm over the flat of it.

“My lease ends next month,” says Dick.

Lew smiles. “We should start packing then, hm?”

And so they pack all of the things Dick deems worth keeping and take the rest to donate, and Dick’s name joins Lew’s on the lease. With the pregnancy Lew is tired and sick in the mornings, but eager and willing to make love in the nights, though he sometimes has trouble falling asleep. His stomach starts to fill out in late October and he goes for his first ultrasound, looking on in awe at the undeniable proof of the life within him.

His stomach and chest grow more as the winter sets in, and in December he works his last shift at the club.

Of course, Dick smells other Alphas on him that night- and he flares with jealousy, claiming Lew with rough kisses and his knot buried within him. Dick doesn’t like to share, and he tells Lew as much afterwards, playing with his hair and leaving kisses on his neck and shoulders. Lew just smiles and promises he’s done with that life now, that he’s ready to belong entirely to Dick.

“Good,” says Dick, “Because I bought us something.”

Lew watches curiously as Dick reaches over to his side table, opening the drawer and taking out a small brown box. It’s tied closed with a little white ribbon, and Lew accepts it with a curious smile. He opens it to find another box tucked inside, black and lined with velvet, and inside that box are two golden bands, nestled together. Lew gasps softly, looking over at Dick with wide eyes.

“Lew,” Dick asks, “will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Lew says immediately, smiling widely. Dick takes the box, slipping the smaller ring on Lew’s finger. Engraved on the surface are the words,  _ “Ten minutes, infinite.” _

“Dick,” Lew scoffs, smiling. He watches as Dick slips his own ring on, and impulsively reaches for the Alpha’s hand, twining their fingers together. “They’re beautiful,” he murmurs, quietly awed. When he looks up at Dick again, the Alpha leans in to kiss him sweetly, and he lets himself melt into Dick’s embrace.

*

In May, Lew is nearing his due date. He quits the diner, ready to focus on their baby girl. Her name is Bethany Nixon Winters, and when she’s born she’s the most beautiful thing Lew has ever laid eyes on. He holds her to his breast and smiles up at Dick, grateful for the life they’ve staked out together.

“I want to go back to school,” Lew says later that night, when they’ve gone home and put Bethany to sleep in her crib. “I want to get a degree.”

Dick smiles. “Do you know what you want to study?”

“Not yet,” Lew sighs. “Maybe graphic design or something.”

“Well,” says Dick, “I have a degree in business, and I was hoping to start up a bakery or cafe someday. You could help, if you want.”

“Really?” Lew smiles. “I’d like that.”

So Lew signs up for community college, starting off with just a few online courses from home. Dick is transferred to a different workplace about an hour away and given a pay raise. It’s a struggle to get by sometimes, with Lew out of work, but they manage it. After two years of it Beth is ready for daycare, and Lew becomes a full-time student, going to classes on campus during the days. Lew cooks during the weeks, and Dick during the weekends, and after a year and a half Lew graduates from college and Beth starts preschool.

Lew goes back to work, finding a job at a nice bakery and cafe not unlike the one he and Dick are planning to open, and the night after he finds out he’s been hired he reflects on his life.

“I never thought I’d be here,” he says, glancing up at Dick. They’re curled on their sides in bed, facing each other. Dick smiles warmly, taking Lew’s hand. “I thought I’d be on the streets like that forever.”

“I’m glad I met you,” Dick says honestly, kissing Lew’s knuckles.

“I never wanted to do it,” Lew confesses quietly. “The sex work, the stripclub- you can say I  _ chose _ to, but the truth is I had no better options available to me.” He looks troubled, worrying at the hem of his sweater. “Food service only made me so much money. It would’ve taken  _ years  _ to get myself out of Ron’s place and on my own, even with multiple jobs. I needed fast cash.”

Dick nods, taking Lew’s hand. Their rings brush together and Lew smiles, comforted.

“I...I saw some really bad stuff, Dick. The girls, the other Omegas- those Alphas just used us. If we were in pain it just made them more aroused. And saying no or telling them to stop- it wasn’t allowed. If you tried you were ignored at best, or...they’d just go harder to hurt you. Some of them even liked it.” Lew sighs, his voice shaky. “I- I had a client, who you might’ve seen. He chose me, Dick, and I couldn’t say no. He was the first to really... _ use  _ me. The others...it was just oral stuff, or handjobs, whatever. But Dobie...he didn’t want any of that.”

“Lew,” Dick says softly, his heart aching. “I’m sorry.”

Lew shakes his head. “I can’t stand the sex work industry. They gloss over it so much but we’re out there dying just to satisfy some perverted Alpha’s fantasies. Dobie liked me because I looked young. He pretended I was a minor, Dick.”

“God,” Dick hisses, disgusted.

“No one should  _ have  _ to do this stuff to survive,” Lew says miserably. “No one should even  _ want _ to do it. I told myself it was what I wanted but I felt so fucking filthy every second of it. I still do, when I think about it.”

“You’re not filthy,” Dick assures Lew. “It’s- you’ve washed it clean. Your skin is different now. You physically don’t have the same body you did before.”

Lew smiles, sadly. “I know. But it doesn’t feel that way.” He sighs. “I was paid to provide love and sex to people who didn’t respect me.”

“Respectable people don’t pay for love,” Dick says softly. “They earn it.”

Lew closes his eyes, sighing. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Well, you earned my love, that’s for sure.” He leans in, kissing Dick tenderly. As it grows more heated he rolls Dick onto his back and makes love to him, replacing the memories of his old life with that of his new life; a loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and plans for a bakery; a future for their little family.

Lew couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
